Tantilizing Tales to Astonish
by Palmertech
Summary: A collection of three stories: Curious George's Curious Adventure, Teletubbie Fun Time at the Beach, and Clifford Goes to the Pound.


Curious George's Curious Adventure

It was a lonely day for Curious George, for the man in the yellow hat had left George alone, while he went to the grocery store. The monkey didn't know what to do. This was the first time having the house to himself. He wandered around trying to find something to do and found something that sparked his curiosity. It was a half foot long purple rod with a funny looking tip. Textured lines ran up and down the shaft. At one end, were two spheres melded together. He picked the rod up off the counter and held it in his and it flopped around. To his surprise, it started to vibrate. He stuck the vibrating rod in his mouth. That didn't feel right. He got it out of his throat. George had an idea. The monkey looked around to make sure that he was completely alone. Satisfied, Curious George positioned the weird object around his anus. The monkey was overjoyed, for it felt amazing. George was so happy to have discovered this wonderful object. He made circles around his asshole with the vibrator before sticking it deep in his red ass. This stimulation caused the primate to become erect. His monkey cock glistened in the lights. Curious George's eyes widened, his penis had never done something like this before. He removed the vibrator from his ass and stared at his meat. The monkey was curious of what is happening. His furry hand grasped his dick and played with it. He found that stroking his cock gave him extreme pleasure. George's heart leaped, and his penis tingled. Out of his cock spurted out a white creamy liquid. What was it? He stuck his fingers into the strange sticky mass. It was warm! George stuck out his tongue and licked his moistened fingers. This strange liquid tasted amazing. The monkey licked his mess off the ground, ravenous for more. He figured that in order to get more of the delicious white liquid, George would have to stroke his cock some more, which was fine by him, for it felt so good. His fingers glided over his throbbing cock as pre-cum dripped on the floor. His strokes grew faster and faster until his rod released its mysterious liquid. The semen shot out of George's rod and into the monkey's mouth. He gargled the sticky stuff, severing the taste before swollowing the load. George re-inserted the vibrator in his ass, hoping that this would make more of his liquid spray out. It worked! As the monkey thrusted the vibrator in and out of his ass while stroking his meat, his climax was even more intense, causing even more cum to spew out. As Curious George licked his seed off the floor, he had an idea. With the vibrator in one hand, George dipped the rod into the white liquid until it was covered. The monkey then shoved the whole rod deep into his throat. The shit stains combined with his semen was truely devine. He deepthroated the vibrator until it was cleaned off completely. George went back to beating his meat while thrusting the rod in and out of his ass when… "What is going on here!?" The monkey froze. He then turned his head and saw the man in the yellow hat glaring at him. His frown grew into a sadistic smile. "You've been a bad monkey, I'm going to have punish you." The man dropped his pants and took off his shirt, leaving only his yellow hat. His penis grew and stood up. Its red tip dripped with pre-cum. He forced his meat deep inside the ass of his monkey. George cried out in pain but secretly enjoyed it. The man in the yellow hat fucked George with all of his might, forcing his cock deep inside the primate's loosened asshole. The human drew his erection out of Curious George and turned the monkey over before unleashing his fat sticky load all over George's furry face. The monkey licked his semen covered face and gave a giggle. The man in the yellow hat's face grew red with anger. This wasn't meant to be a time for Curious George to enjoy, this was punishment. The man got out four long sharp knives and plunged them deep into George's wrists and ankles, pinning him to the ground. The monkey screamed out in pain and thrashed about in a desperate attempt to escape, but the knives wouldn't budge and it hurt to move. The angered human got out yet another knife and cut deep into George's chest cavity. The incision was deep enough to penetrate the poor creature's lung. The man stood over the bleeding monkey and positioned his ass over the gushing wound. His face turned a deep red as he proceeded to take a steaming shit inside the large cut. The fecal matter stung Curious George's insides. The knife wounds didn't hurt nearly as bad as this did. The monkey could barely comprehend what was going on. The man in the yellow hat, however, knew exactly what he was doing. With his erect cock dripping his toxic seed, the angered man plunged his meat deep into the shit filled gash. The man's penis penetrated the defiled meat, shit and blood about the inside of the helpless monkey's body. It wasn't long until the man in the yellow hat unleashed his cock's primal fury, unloaded his cum deep inside George's lungs. The monkey thrashed about, desperate to breathe some air, but that wouldn't be possible, for his lungs were filled to the brim with blood, feces, and cum. George's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the monkey lost all consciousness, he wouldn't wake up again. The man in the yellow hat looked over the deceased monkey's body and sighed. With his strong hands, he ripped the knives out of Curious George's wrists and ankles and lifted the body off of the ground. The man opened a large freezer and dumped the monkey's body inside. He planned to eat the body tomorrow for dinner.

Teletubbie Fun Time at the Beach

'Twas a beautiful summer day and the teletubbies were out to play. Tinky Winky, Laa Laa, Dipsy, and Po were all running around on the beach, splashing in the water. They were having so much fun. All four teletubbies chased each other in a game of tag. Tinky Winky was chasing after Dipsy, who fell onto the sand. Tinky Winky fell right on top of him. The two giggled to each other. Laa Laa and Po looked at the two and giggled innocently. Tinky Winky and Dipsy blushed and looked at each other. They stared at their pale faces, so smooth and shiny. The two leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss. Laa Laa looked away, she was a bit uncomfortable seeing her brothers act this way. Po on the other hand, was enjoying the show, she didn't have any problem with her brothers feelings for each other. The three teletubbies looked at Po, who was looking away in embarrassment. They surrounded her. They would seduce her. Po tried to hide her face from everyone, hoping that they would go away. She opened her eyes and saw her siblings naked before her. They were all aroused. They softly grasped her arms and legs, they knew she would come around soon. Laa Laa reached down and massaged Po's pussy, who let out a small moan. They had her at last. Dipsy gave Po a passionate kiss while Laa Laa tasted Po's pussy. Tinky Winky's cock grew erect as he shoved his fist deep into Dipsy's anus. With flakes of crusted cum falling of his cock, Tinky Winky plunged his meat inside Laa Laa's ass, who cried out in pleasure. Dipsy's tongue reached deep into Po's moist mouth, collecting saliva and miscellaneous food particles. He could taste last night's spaghetti. Their tongues wrapped around each other like a pair of mating snakes. Tinky Winky's fat cock churned inside Laa Laa's tight ass causing her to give out a soft giggle of excitement. It wasn't long before the purple meat burst in an explosion of semen. Sweet sticky cum dripped out of Laa Laa's yellow anus. Po kneeled down and licked up the seed off of Laa Laa's sticky ass. The gooey whiteness blended together with the brown mass spilling onto the sand. Po smeared the dirty semen and shit infested sand all over her once red body. She rubbed the rough mass a bit too hard causing some of her red skin to peel apart. Blood dribbled out slowly and dripped onto the already dirtied sand. Pain wasn't a problem for Po, or the rest of the Teletubbies for that matter for they all had a blood fetish. Pain only turned them on more. Dipsy saw Po's shredded skin and went into a sexual frenzy. His green cock rose up and Dipsy rubbed it all over Po's bloodied exterior. Blood coated his cock completely with drips of cum seeping out in a steady stream. The sand also peeled away the skin from Dipsy's fat rod. It wasn't long before his red and greed rod expelled his blood-laced semen all over Po's disfigured body. Laa Laa's yellow antenna started to vibrate wildly so she stuck it deep inside Dipsy's tight ass who let out a groan. The vibrating rod let out a small shock, stimulating Dipsy's sensitive anus. Shit shot out of her ass all over Laa Laa's head. She used her yellow hands to coat herself in the brown sticky mass and rolled on the sand, imbedding some in the layer of shit. All four Teletubbies ceased what they were doing and gathered together. They started to rub and writhe all over each other. Blood, shit, semen, and sand covered everyone. Fingering and penile stroking continued until all four Teletubbies climaxed together. Tinky Winky, Laa Laa, Dipsy, and Po snuggled together in a pile, exhausted from their endeavor. As the sun set on the beach, the four siblings slept to the sounds of the waves.

Clifford Goes to the Pound

It was a beautiful day outside and Emily Elizabeth, Clifford's owner wanted to take her large dog on a walk. The sun shines down, revealing the drops of water collected on the blades of grass in the park. A nice and refreshing breeze blew past the duo. The wind rustling the thick red fur. It has been rainy for the last few days, so this was a welcome surprise. The two walked past another human walking a dog. A normal sized German Shepherd. The two humans conversed while the two dogs greeted each other. Clifford sniffed the small dog's anus with incredible force. Parts of flesh tore around the ass and it yipped in pain. Clifford was now aroused. Clifford the Big Red Dog revealed his big red cock. He stood over the German Shepherd with his 10 foot rod and plunged it deep within its ass. Blood sprayed everywhere as the dog's body ripped apart. It's owner shrieked and tried to run away, but Clifford slammed his big red testicles right on her, severing her legs from her body. She coughed up blood and tried to crawl away, but Clifford didn't know any better and grinded his red rocket against the helpless human body, who crumbled away from the force. Meaty chunks littered the ground. Some entered through the urethra causing intense stimulation. Emily just stood in shock and awe, there was absolutely nothing that she could do to help the situation. The monstrous hound continued to defile the bloody morsels until all of the meaty chunks had entered the massive cock's opening. Pleasure overwhelmed the massive dog and large drops of pre-cum splattered on the ground. People and dogs alike were running off in attempt to escape. This only made Clifford even more excited. He jumped around in pure joy, he had so many things to viciously fuck. He saw a fat man slowly running away and decided to make him his next target. Clifford's big red cock went straight through the poor man's ass. He coughed up a great deal of blood and tried to breathe in, but his lungs have collapsed. Clifford humped the dying man before his red rocket exploded in cum. The semen shot out with such force, the man's body tore apart. The sweet sticky mass hit some people running away and knocked them unconscious. Those who were left unconscious quickly drowned in the cum on the ground. Clifford's owner stared at the bloody, cum covered scene and gasped. However, it wasn't a gasp of horror, but a gasp in erotic pleasure. She stripped naked and fingered her moist pussy. She couldn't be more proud of her massive dog. Greasy liquid seeped out of her unwashed vagina and slid down her leg. She had a habit of dumping Clifford's cum deep inside her underdeveloped pussy, this caused some semen to spoil and become crusty inside her vaginal cavity. As Clifford continued his destructive sexual behavior, Emily licked the dirty seed from the ground. It's tantalizing taste brought tears to her eyes. She loved Clifford's sweet cum. She wanted more of it inside her, the lust for Clifford's cum is overpowering. She took handfuls of her dog's sticky goodness and shoved her hands deep inside her infested pussy. The semen poured out of the vagina in a slow ooze. Emily could feel herself climaxing from all of the stimulation. Clifford's sex fueled rampage continued to terrorize all of the park goers. No one was safe from his hormone induced sex drive. Dog cum and bloody chunks of human remains littered the ground. Emily followed close behind her dog, enjoying the carnage. She stopped and looked down at a few smaller meaty chunks. The remains of a child were scattered all over. A partially deflated heart stood out to the small girl. She picked the vital organ up and gave it a sensual lick. Emily then shoved the meat deep inside her rancid pussy. Blood dripped out and rand down her legs in a steady stream. Her blue vagina turned red from being soaked in blood. She needed more meat in her. Emily continued to trail her beloved dog, picking up some more bloody pieces of meat and inserted them into her pussy, where they would rot for months. Clifford and Emily continued their sexual rampage, hoping to turn the entire island into their own personal island of pleasure.


End file.
